a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ship hull, at least one longitudinally directed displacement body which is symmetric to the longitudinal axis of the ship and which is adjoined by gliding surfaces at least at both longitudinal sides or, as the case may be, on all sides, being provided at the underside of the hull, wherein the quantity of water displaced by the displacement body substantially corresponds, with respect to weight, to the total weight of the ship, so that the gliding surfaces lie substantially horizontally and on or in the vicinity of the surface of the water.
b) Description of the Related Art
In a hull of the type mentioned above, it was known (U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,342 A) to construct the gliding surfaces as flat surfaces. However, essentially the usual development of waves takes place when the ship travels through the water, without any special effect being achieved.
Not only does the wave formation consume driving energy, but damage to embankments or shoreline structures results especially when the ship travels in built up areas. Where buildings are concerned, well-known damages result (Venice).